In the deployment of large electrical networks and substations systems, testing of the operation of the network and systems is critical to insure proper deployment and operation. Current Field Test (FT) switches provide a simple, immediate and reliable device for isolating industrial equipment and measuring system current and voltage during field testing. Current FT switches, such as the FT-76, manufactured by the General Electric Company, Schenectady, N.Y., includes features necessary for applications involving the measurement of individual currents and voltages to facilitate testing of substation instrumentation and protection devices from the front of an electrical panel. The make-before-break current short circuit feature of the FT-76 allows test personnel the convenience of isolating equipment from current transformer circuits.
In a SCADA (Supervisory, Control and Data Acquisition) system, the FT switch provides a means for providing a reliable means for performing necessary real-live monitoring of the FT switch position. However, because the switches are configured based on the conditions of the subsystem in which they are deployed and because there is redundancy built-in to the switch, there are a number of situations, particularly in the deployment phase, wherein the configuration of the FT switch while appearing to be installed properly, in fact is mis-configured. Another situation may occur wherein after testing of a particular switch, the particular switch is left in an incorrect state and, thus, the FT is mis-configured.
Hence, a device is needed for determining the configuration state of each of the switches within a deployed FT switch.